


Hi Mom

by orionmarinos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionmarinos/pseuds/orionmarinos
Summary: A mother spending time with her children.





	Hi Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on August 21, 2018 for Creative Writing.

The sun is warm today. It filters in through the window casting such a lovely light on three wonderful little girls. My little girls.

 

“What shirt should Royce wear” Annie, the eldest of the three asked, holding up a stuffed dog.

 

“How about the green one?” I replied

 

“This will look great!” Julie said, the youngest said, reaching for the green shirt

 

They continued playing, all smiles and laughter. I felt a great warmth blossoming in my chest watching them have so much fun, be so happy. Nothing could compare to the love that I feel for these three little girls.

 

Three beautiful smiles were directed at my direction.

 

“Hi mom!” Megan cheerfully said. I felt a few tears running down my cheek towards my smiling lips.

 

The three stood up and started running towards me.

 

They ran through me, towards the woman standing behind me.

 

The woman looks up to my picture on a small table and whispers so softly that even the children in her arms couldn’t hear, “Hi Ate.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ate_ : Filipino word for "older sister"


End file.
